1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel antibacterial agents and, in particular, to a series of 11-alkanoyl-4"-deoxy-4"-ureido-oleandomycins and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts. The invention also relates to key intermediates leading to the 4"-ureido compounds and to other 4"-amino derived antibacterial agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oleandomycin, its production in fermentation broths and its use as an antibacterial agent were first described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,123. The naturally occurring compound is known to have the following structure: ##STR1## The conventionally accepted numbering scheme and stereochemical representation for oleandomycin and similar compounds is shown at a variety of positions.
Several synthetic modifications of this compound are known, particularly those in which from one to three of the free hydroxyl groups found at the 2', 4" and 11-positions are esterified as acetyl esters. In addition, there are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,219 similar modifications in which the acetyl in the above-mentioned esters is replaced with another, preferably unbranched lower alkanoyl of three to six carbon atoms.